Scrat
Scrat is a Sabre-Toothed Squirrel. He has been chasing his nut since Ice Age, but has never caught it. In Ice Age 3 he meets a new character and love interest: Scratte. She also has more luck in getting the acorn than Scrat has. Appearances Scrat is in many scenes in Ice Age 3, competing against Scratte for the acorn. He is first seen at the beginning of the film, in the Ice Age, chasing his acorn, which is on the other side of a chasm. He clambers across a thin twig to reach the other side, only to find his acorn has disappeared. He hides behind a tree and looks round the side, and then he first sees Scratte, and falls in love. However, he is snapped out of his trance when Scratte holds the acorn. He comes out from behind the tree, and takes the acorn from Scratte. However, she starts crying, and Scrat turns round to give it back, but he can't let go. Then they fight over the acorn, and it ends in Scrat accidentally throwing Scratte into the chasm. He jumps in after her, and they both hold on to the acorn. Then Scratte takes the acorn and glides up using her flaps of skin, and Scrat falls to the ground, only to be trampled on by Manny, Crash, Eddie and Sid. Later on, he and Scratte fight again, and they fall in a tar pit, along with the acorn. Then they all come out in bubbles. At first, Scrat and Scratte are in the same bubble, but they quickly pull apart, into two bubbles, with the acorn in a third. Scratte then spins her bubble, causing it to go higher, with the acorn, but when Scrat tries this he only goes lower. Instead, he rams into the top of the bubble, sending it up in short bursts. Then he and Scratte bump each other's bubbles, trying to get to the acorn first. In the end, Scrat gets it, but ends up falling into Dino World. He is next seen in Dino World, where the tar has glued him to a tree, out of reach of the acorn. He just manages to stretch and reach it, but consequently, the trees falls on him, and then falls off a ledge. Scratte then finds him and turns the tree round, revealing that the tar had stuck the acorn to his chest. Then she rips the acorn off, taking Scrat's chest fur with it. However, when Scrat and Scratte are dangling over a lava river, Scrat uses the unconscious Scratte as a grappling hook to save them both. When Scratte wakes up, she realises Scrat has saved her life, and they fall in love. They appear in one scene when Buck, Crash and Eddie are on the Pterodactylus. Crash and Eddie grab some Stinky Fruit to use as ammo, and it exposes Scrat and Scratte, who were behind the Stinky Fruit. At the end of the film Scrat managed to escape to the Ice Age world with the acorn through a hole in the ice. He held the acorn over the hole, showing it to Scratte, and then the ice that had been knocked out fell down, knocking the acorn into the jungle world, and stranding Scrat in the Ice Age world. He then screams in frustration, having lost both his acorn and his love. Games The links below will take you to Scrat games. The links are also on the main page. Bubble Trouble Whack-a-Scrat Featured Article - August 2010 Scrat was voted featured article for August 2010. This means he has a video. Enjoy! thumb|300px|left|Fan-made video for Scrat Category:Characters Category:Game Pages Category:Featured Articles